Norokar City
Norokar City (/'Nore-uh-car city/) is the third largest city of New Akarv, ranking behind Alred City and New Shartoe, the latter of which it shares the region of Norokar with. It was built atop an abandoned, ruined Llysian City along the Norokar regions eastern coast, though since it was founded in 63 AE much of the original city has been built over. The city is infamous within Akarv as being the epicenter of the nations criminal element, a crisis the city has struggled with since just after it was founded. History Geography Norokar City is built on the hilly coast of eastern Norokar, on the eastern edges of the River of Akarv and the Nor Oak Forest. Much like Alred City the city is built in fertile grassy fields, though farming around Norokar City is generally more difficult to the more erratic hills that define the plains. In addition, much of the city is built along the water, rather than spanning deeper inland, and overall the city is at an average higher elevation than Alred City. Landmarks Demographics Ethnicity There is no one ethnic group that defines Norokar City, though it is notable as it contains the plurality of the nations population of Llysians. The influential crime families located in the city have also made enough of a name for themselves, and established enough of a reach, that many criminals for different corners of New Voldrania have migrated to the city for a "better", crime-filled, life. The bulk of the cities population are, however, Voldranian. Religion Religion is officially classified as "complicated" in Norokar City. Lurvanian Orthodox is present in the city, as it is throughout the nation, and even makes up the highest percentage of the cities population. This is only a minor minority, though, as Divinity has gained a strong foothold in the city, and is almost as prominent as Serayanism. As the city with the largest population of Llysians in Akarv, there is also a significant presence of various Llysian religions in the city. The city also has the largest population of those who subscribe to the ideology of "Non-belief". Culture Though much of the cities population identifies with some religion, actively practicing it is uncommon. Much of the city is more poor and run down, and coupled with the criminal element running rampant, people tend to stay private and focus on surviving rather than putting much time into community endeavors. This issue was made more extreme following the Nether War, and has only slowly recovered in the years since. Resentment towards the national government is common throughout the city, as many feel as though Akarv cares more about "beautifying" its capital than it does dealing with the problems in Norokar City. That they would sooner pretend it doesn't even exist. Transportation Due to the fact that the bulk of the city is centered around the water, ferry's have become the most effective way to traverse the city, and there are "stops" all along the river specifically for residents to quickly move from one part of the city to the other. Attempts were made in the early 70s to construct a subway system following the decision to implement one in Alred City, though the Nether War that began in 74 AE caused all construction to halt. The chaos the Nether War brought allowed the crime families of the city to take more power, and much of the funds that had been devoted to constructing the subway were forced to be diverted into fighting the growing problem with crime. The incomplete subway system remains beneath the city, and the few entrances to it have been boarded off rather than torn down. See Also *Akarv *Akarvian History *Akarvian Government *Akarvian Military *Norokar *Notable Businesses (Akarv) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Voldrania Category:Akarv Category:Cities Category:Stub